Dreams Maid in Heaven
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fuji has been dreaming having sex with his girlfriend. Lemon FUJISAKU


**Dreams Maid in Heaven**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** ONE-SHOT. Fuji has been dreaming having sex with his girlfriend. Can he resist his temptation or go with it? Lemon FUJISAKU

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could not help feeling hard as he trails his tongue to her delicate neck causing her to pant heavily feeling his hot tongue. Their bodies are in a different position as her back leans against to his chest. Both of them are wearing their waitress and waiter uniform and they are currently at the locker room either girls' or boys'. No one was there only he and the girl are the only one in the room as he ensures he has locked the door when they first enter.

He unbuttoned her blouse only to reveal her bra. She wants to shove him away but she could as she feels his hands cupping to her bare breasts over her bra as he begins to massage them earning a muffle of moan from her. Feeling more arouse than ever he could not help want to her that sound more as he moves his left hand to her lower region lifting her skirt up.

"Sy-Syu-Syuusuke." She whimpered. "Boss mi-might b-be lo-lo-looking for u-u-us."

"Shhhhh…" He hushed her softly.

He could feel the wetness of her panty as he playfully rubs the cloth earning a quiver from her. Then he slid his hand under it thus he insert a finger and starts to thrust it in and out. It feels so hot and warm he wanted more as he slid down another finger to another while thrusting it and rubbing her right breast with his other hand. Her mouth opens up as she was about to moan as loud as she could Fuji reads up ahead as he thought move his right hand from the grasp of her breast over her mouth. Nevertheless he thought an alternative as he inserts three fingers into her mouth. She moans sexily while his fingers are still on it.

"Suck them, Sa-chan." Fuji whispers her.

For somehow he get the feeling Sakuno would refuse his command as he could tell she is flustered as he could see the redness of her ears. As he was about to pull them away he felt her hot tongue licks to his fingers as she begins sucking them.

Earning his victory, Fuji continue thrusting his fingers inside of her as he speeds up while Sakuno sucking his fingers until she reaches her limit letting her to come to his left hand. She pants heavily feeling wearily as she could no longer suck Fuji's fingers. The brunette haired lad takes his fingers as he carefully places her upper front body against the wall.

As Sakuno leans her upper body against the cold wall Fuji lifts her skirt up only to take off her wet panty. He stares at her virgin hole covered with that wetness she came earlier. It looks so erotic he could not feeling more turn on than ever. He unzips his belt talking off his pants and boxers revealing his erected member eagerly to burst out. He wanted to do it on the other hand he wants feel his tongue to taste her inside.

"Hurry up, Syuusuke." She pleaded sexily.

Hearing her pleas Fuji decides to ram her in to make this the most memorable experience ever. He thrust his shaft inside of her making her to squirms the pain. She continues moaning and panting heavily as he thrust her in and out faster and faster. As his pace goes faster Sakuno's moans got louder and louder as both of them could no longer hold as she screams first.

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji jolt out from his bed finding himself covered in sweats. He inhale and exhale trying to catch his breath. Somehow he feels so relief he finds himself in his bedroom not inside of the café's locker room on the other hand he feels sad he didn't see cute Sakuno near to his side. Instead he sees the photo frame contain a picture of himself and Sakuno smiling happily on his table.

"That dream again." Fuji face palm.

He can't believe he has been dreaming on having sex with her in different areas every night. His dreams of her were endless. It tires him out. And every time he always sees his member goes hard.

"As her boyfriend I want to think her feelings." He thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"100 percent you want to do it to her." Inui pointed out. "Honestly it was rare sight."

"Thank you for pointing out, Inui but I didn't ask you about that." Fuji gritted his teeth.

Apparently Fuji is at his university taking up photography course. He sits on the bench near to the campus' gate talking with his two best friends. He really regrets telling those stories to Inui as he keeps on mumbling unhelpful advices.

While waiting for someone come he could hear female students and teachers talking about him as he looks up the girls were either staring at him or secretly taking a small glimpse at him. He turn his attention to the other guys as they avoid looking to his eyes as they either continue walking or resume their activity with their friends. He sighs again.

Fuji is a sadist genius almost some students doesn't want to mess with him. On the other hand the girls were worshipping him as the prince in their campus. Too bad he is already taken.

"I think it's natural. After all Sakuno-chan is your cute girlfriend." Kikumaru Eiji smiles at him.

The Sadist genius sighs again at his other friend's remark. He knew perfectly well that Eiji was right after all he and Sakuno are a couple despite there is a huge gap between their age. Nevertheless he did not care whether she's too young for her.

He and Sakuno have known each other ever since when he first start working in Wings Café(A/N: I got the café's name from Kitty Panic) as his part time job. He's only few years older than her yet she has work on that café longer than he was. Thus the two of them became friends which strengthen their bond that almost no one can cute between. At first Fuji thought they are only friends but as time passed by his feelings grew stronger until he realizes he is in love to her. He denied his feelings first thinking it would only destroy their friendship. When he saw more guys are hitting on her it angers him much as he decided to capture her heart.

They went on dates wherever and whenever they have free time. Until the last date Fuji declares his love for her after he finds the courage to muster his feeling. Then he also learn that she also loves him thus the two of them have became a couple. Even though they are dating, he continues to send glares and punishes any guys who dare to go near her.

"Syuusuke!"

Hearing that cute and chirp voice calling his name he turns around to see Sakuno running towards him with a cute smile on her face with her auburn twin braids bouncing cutely. He greets her with a kiss on her cheeks which she blushes at his actions. He smiles at her earning his victory. Seeing her flustered look find it so cute which is the real reason why he fell for her. "Oi Fuji you two are going to be late for your part time job if you slack off. Nya." The red haired lad reminded them.

The couple answers 'we-know' then they head their way to their part time job. Eiji could only smile at the couple as soon as he could stand from his seat he takes notice that Inui is busily mumbling words as he writes down on his notebook. It scares him most yet he needs to know.

"What are you writing?" he bravely asked him.

Inui stops writing as he looks at the red haired lad causing him to shiver. Then he smiles at him weirdly as his glasses glint. "Today something might happen between them." The Data freak smiles evilly. Causing Eiji shivers more as he backs away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Time skip-

Night came and it's time for Wings Café to close for today. Right now only Sakuno, Fuji and the Boss are the only ones left in the store to help out cleaning it since some of the members have left early and had their share done earlier. While cleaning the brunette haired lad takes a small glimpse on his girlfriend as she busily wipe the tables from the other side.

For some odd reason he could not help recall the dreams he had including the last dream he had. Images of his dream from last night and the previous nights haunt him as if it tells him to do it to her. After all the dreams he had was having a sex with her while wearing that maid uniform in different areas of their working place. He shakes that dirty thoughts off his head as he continues cleaning the table. When he thought of her innocent smile it makes him feel ashamed if he attacks her first without knowing her feelings first. After all he just want to treasure her before doing other first H things and stepping further to their relationship.

"Ah Ryuuzaki-chan, Fuji-kun can I leave the keys to my café under your care?" the boss asked them. "I have an important meeting to someone and I don't think I could come back by tomorrow morning."

The brunette haired lad halt his action as if there's something wrong with his hearing alas it really true which adds to his horror.

If the Boss leaves now them there is a possibility he might attack her like one of his wet dreams he had. He has to avoid it!

"But Boss." The brunette haired lad argued.

"It's fine with me. After all we don't have job tomorrow, ne Syuusuke-kun?" she smiles.

With that the boss left the keys under Fuji's care thus he left as fast as he can so he won't get late to his date. The brunette lad doesn't know which to react whether he should be happy or worry now that he is alone with his girlfriend. He snaps his perverted side of him as he turns his attention to Sakuno who is looking at him worriedly.

"Saa… why don't you dress up first Saku-chan. Let me finish this one." He offers.

Sakuno could only reply with a nod as she heads her way to the girls' changing room. Fuji tays still as soon as he hears the door close he sighs in relief. He reminds himself on self-control on his hormones especially on day as he recalls earlier event he saved her from almost trip from her shift. When he saved her- he felt her chest pushing against to his arm which made him recall more of those erotic scenes from his dreams. Because of that he was half focusing his job which worries his Boss, co-workers and his girlfriend at his strange behaviors.

He really has to find some other ways to hold his temptation.

As soon as he is done cleaning the remaining tables, he head to the same direction where Sakuno went as he turns to the opposite direction suddenly he hears a shriek coming from the female's changing room. Hearing her scream he fears she must be attack by a burglar or perhaps some pervert who somehow snuck in their cafe when Boss went out before he locked the door. He needs to save her first as he steps in.

"Is something wrong Saku-chan?" Fuji rushed worriedly.

As soon as he enters the room he froze his steps as he stares down on the sight. The petite girl is half dress as he could see her upper blouse is unbutton revealing her the bare skin looking so delicious he want to lick them. Still he snaps that thought away as he asks her what happen.

"Sorry I just tripped when I saw a mouse." She stammers nervously as she tries standing up. But then she trips again as her skirt lifts up flashing her panty in front of him.

Once again she winces in pain as she rubs her butt.

The brunette haired lad could not move from his spot as he finds himself staring at Sakuno in an awkward position almost like the same dream he had previous nights ago. He finds himself getting hard yet he tries resisting his lust for her but it has gone to his limit as he could no longer hold on.

Just as the petite girl could even get up from her spot she notice her boyfriend is kneeling down to her revealing his blue eyes. Sakuno fully knows well about his eyes one he only shows them whenever he gets serious which is rare for the others to see his eyes and second only Sakuno would see them whenever they are together but today it different from what she has seen.

She wanted to get up but soon she finds herself being caged between his arms to prevent her to escape. Blue and auburn eyes are staring at each other intensively as she her auburn eyes are expresses in shock. Aware what might happen next the brunette haired lad could no longer hold his excitement.

"Sorry, Saku-chan." He apologizes.

Before she could ask him she was cut off when Fuji kisses her. At first it was passionate later it gets rougher as he enters his tongue to her mouth roaming around. While they are French kissing his hands start to snake around her body as one of his hands reach to her chest he unbuttons the rest of them as he removes her blouse throwing it on the floor.

He expect to feel her bra instead he suspects she's wearing a tube bra for today as he did not feel the straps on her shoulders yet it makes it easier for him as he pulls it down revealing her swollen breasts staring at her nipples getting hard as well. He gropes her breasts making her moan then she moans louder as he starts trailing his tongue to her right breast while his forefinger on his right hand rubs her nipple on the other breast.

It felt so good much better than his dream as he hungrily licks it. His desires want more as he feels his hands eagerly to go her entrance but he has better plans. He moves three digit of his fingers from his left near to her mouth. Sakuno opens her eyes seeing her boyfriend's fingers as she looks at him confusedly what to do with them.

"Wet them." He commanded.

She weakly nodded wetting his fingers delighting him seeing the way she licks them making him hard. "Suck them." Fuji ordered again. Again she obeys his order sucking his fingers.

It was like a dream yet it was more better than the dreams he had all those nights.

He want more of it but he has to stop right now.

To add more surprise he could feel Sakuno's hands removing his clothes as she unbuttoning his white shirt. Confuse what has gotten into her, he stares into her eyes surprise he could see she too the share the same feeling as she is also fill with lust. Both of them demand more on each others' touch. Seeing their current circumstance there is no way for him to stop as he continues their sexual activity.

They kiss once more only this time they battle their tongues hungrily while their arms are snaking around each others' skin. Fuji's already topless as Sakuno taken them off she kisses to his chest like a cat. Still that doesn't satisfy him as he inserts his wet fingers into her wet entrance and starts rubbing in it letting her loudest moan.

Soon he keeps on doing it until he removes him going to the last activity he always want to do it.

Slowly he carries her body letting her back lies against the wooden bench then spreads her legs wider as he sees her virgin entrance itching for some action. He looks at her as she stares at him back exchanging messages between them.

"Go on." She encourages him.

Surprise at her encouragement it almost like the same dream he had last night. Nevertheless he unbuckle his belt revealing his hard member and position himself in front of her entrance. Slowly he enters his member into her without any second thought. As he enters he sees his girlfriend's hands looking for something to hold on as she feels heavy. Instinctively she wraps her arms around him making them closer which surprises him. Nevertheless he becomes so happy that he could not wait as his member went in. He whispers to her ear saying 'it'll be all right' earning a small kiss on the lips then he starts thrusting her.

It was slow first as he hears her moaning and calling his name. First he stares at her breasts bouncing up to down turning him hard. He want to hold them with his hands but his hands are place to her hips to support her. As soon as she keeps on moaning his pace accelerates as he goes deeper into her could feel his member hitting the dept of her she screams sexily making him goes faster than ever as she hugs him tighter.

"Let's come together."

"Ahh."

Fuji kisses her neck as he keeps on thrusting faster and faster while Sakuno continues moaning louder and louder. As he hits to the spot they both reach their climax as he came a lot in her.

Both are gasping for air to breath and shares satisfied look as the lovers look into their eyes.

"So you also dream the same desire huh, Sa-chan?" he speaks out.

Her shy blushing face answers his question as he chuckles. Then he sighs. "I'm glad I'm not the only person with such temptation." he smiles proudly.

Sakuno blushed even harder that she want to hide her face nevertheless Fuji attacks her with a full kiss on the lips capturing the moment. They break their kiss as the petite girl speaks out. "How long did you have those dreams, Syuusuke?" she innocently asked him.

"About a month." he replied. "What about you?"

"To be honest I… I… I had them few weeks back." She blushed deeper.

The brunette haired lad could only laugh as he affectionately kisses her forehead and whispered to her. "Having wet dreams is not really bad." Fuji smiles.

**OMAKE**

Away from Wings Café, the Boss is at the location whom he was expecting to meet someone. He impatiently waited for that person to come until he saw Inui coming out from the darkness.

"I did what yo instruct me to do. Now give me the goods!" the Boss demanded.

Inui gives the paper bag to keep his mouth shut as the Boss smiles happily seeing the promise item. "But why do you want those two alone?" he asked the Data freak.

"That would be a secret." he smirk.

Poor him what he did not know Inui just uses it as an excuse just to leave the couple for another reason.

**END**


End file.
